


Tranquilizer Pills

by amazinglyhorribleegg



Category: Chzo Mythos
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Crying, Emetophobia, Gen, Hallucinations, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Overdosing, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Horror, Suicidal Thoughts, Trilby's notes, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazinglyhorribleegg/pseuds/amazinglyhorribleegg
Summary: Trilby's caught off guard when his tranquilizer pills stop working how they're supposed to, and he fears he may be going crazy.Trilby's notes(TW: Blood, gore, major character death, SPOILERS)





	1. Chapter 1

 

Trilby was on edge. He walked through the hotel, lost in his thoughts as to figure out his new case as fast as possible and leave. Every minute spent in the hotel made his nerves spike and his muscles tense, waiting for the next attack. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize he was getting more and more uneasy until he walked into the diner.

He felt his heart skip a beat when he reached his hand out to the doorknob, feeling the still-unfamiliar fuzziness that warned him he was changing worlds. He twisted open the door knob and nearly tripped over his own feet over his dizziness. The diner was blurred, and when he blinked he was back in the hell version of the hotel, the sharp smell of decaying meat and mold making him supress a gag.

He looked down sharply, his hand up to his mouth and nose as if he was trying not to get sick while also resisting the urge to rip off his own nose from the terrible stench. _How was he back again?_ Trilby screwed his eyes closed for a moment, not even wanting to see the decayed and bloody floorboards. _It was only a few minutes ago that he took the pill. Or was it hours?_ Trilby felt like he was losing track of time, like he was falling down a rabbit hole he wouldn't be able to climb out of. He felt like he was going crazy. Maybe he was. Maybe he already had.

Trilby became aware of his heart beating against his ribcage and his breathes coming out in short, fast bursts. He breathed through his mouth, ignoring how he could almost taste the scent of death and he opened his eyes. To his horror, he saw Phillip, the poor guy begging for his life. Trilby took a step back, and when he blinked Phillip was gone. But the hotel still remained, from the disgusting meat on one of the tabletops to the blood trailing through the doorway. Trilby's head was spinning and his stomach was doing flips. He turned to his right quickly when he thought he saw Simone, laid on the floor by the large door, blood seeping from the deep gash in her stomach. Trilby could still hear her scream; scream for help, scream for Trilby to do something. Trilby shook his head roughly, a whine emitting from the back of his throat. He felt weak and vulnerable.

He backed up against the wall just a foot away from the door he entered from, digging in the pocket of his waistcoat for the pill bottle. He gagged, hand coming up to his mouth as he breathed heavily, trying to keep from emptying his stomach. He could the whispers surrounding him, telling him he was all alone, telling him he was weak, telling him he was going to die. He saw Jim out of the corner of his eye, begging Trilby not to kill him. Trilby poured the pills in his hand, rushing to pour the excess back in the bottle before swallowing two. He waited for his heart to stop pounding, for the whispers to die off but they never did, sending Trilby into more of a frantic frenzy. He poured another pill in his hand and swallowed it without hesitation. _Maybe I just need to double the dose_ He thought quickly, but once again nothing happened. He heard laughter emit from an area he didn't know, followed by angry footsteps. The flies around the rotting meat buzzed angrily, and the stench made Trilby's head spin. He fell down to the floor, his back to the wall as is breathing quickened.

He went to take another pill, desperate to be saved from this hellish nightmare but it got stuck in the back of his throat. He couldn't help but gag once more, the feeling of something in the back of his throat making him lose his composure more than he already had. Bugs. There were bugs in his throat, digging around. The flies from the meat, the flesh eating cockroaches, the spiders that crawled out of loose floorboards that Trilby walked over. They were all over him, laughing, taunting, screaming.

No, he had to think rationally. _Rational thoughts, rational thoughts, rational thoughts._ _It's a hallucination. Nothing could hurt him. He was safe. He didn't kill anyone._ Trilby looked up at the far wall, analyzing it. _There was a brown door, metal where the handles would be to signal that it was a pushable door. There was circular cut near the top, the glass covered by crimson blood. There was a blood trail leading out from under the door. It looked although someone was attempting to escape from the kitchen while bleeding heavily. Or maybe they were attempting to escape from the kitchen._

_Phillip attempting to escape from Trilby as Trilby murdered him brutally._

Trilby startled, the slight distraction he got from that ripped away as he heard Phillip's screams. He could smell burning flesh, making his heart start up again. _He's dead. Everybody's dead. The hotel's burning down. I'm going to die. I deserve to die._

Trilby let out another whine as he poured more pills into his hand, two this time, and swallowed them along with a sip from the caffeinated drink he kept with him so the bugs wouldn't enter his throat.

The drink was flat and warm, sticky sweet liquid dripping down his throat like blood.

Trilby looked up and saw blood. Blood draining out of piles of dead bodies. Phillip's, Simone's, Jim's, AJ's, the bodies from around the hotel. Bodies strung onto the roof brutally with bugs crawling along. Trilby gagged, and this time he couldn't hold back his stomach. He leaned over and retched painfully, his arms and legs barely able to hold him up. Everything was spinning, everything was terrible. He couldn't handle it. The scent, the bodies, the sounds of whispering and screaming, the knowledge that he was going to die. That he was losing his mind.

Spots formed in his vision and he felt himself lose consciousness.

Everything hurt.

It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt.

It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt.  It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. Ithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurt

 

 

Trilby woke up in a soft bed, facing the pink coloured roof. The first thing he noticed was that he wasn't on the wood floor anymore, followed by realizing he was stripped to his boxers. He looked over, seeing the rose red wall, very unlike blood, and a brown side table. He let out a quiet hiss when a sharp pain echoed through his head, giving him a headache. His eyes felt strained and his mouth tasted alike to what the moldy floor smelt like in the horror hotel. But he wasn't in the horror hotel. He was back in the normal world.

"Terrance, thank God your awake!" A woman, Siobhan exclaimed from the other side of the room. Trilby sat up, blinking heavily to push away his nausea as he looked up at the woman.

"Wh... What happened?"

Siobhan sat down on a wooden chair at the end of the bed. "It was really quiet in the hotel. You were gone and Abed was busy so I decided to walk around looking for you. When you weren't in your room I looked around the rest of the hotel. I found you in the dining room, unconscious in a pool of your own vomit holding a bottle of pills. I... I thought you tried to overdose..." Siobhan explained. She turned and took a water bottle off the table near her and opened it, passing it to Trilby. "Here. There's, uhh, a bucket by the bed in case you need to... y'know,"

Trilby sipped the water, nodding. "Thank you," He said, voice hoarse.

"No problem. I took you back to your room when I found you," Siobhan paused before making a quiet 'Oh!' noise and taking a pile of folded clothes off of the table near her. "Your clothes were all dirty so I washed them quickly. I hope you don't mind," She gave the clothes to Trilby, who thanked her again. She waited until he put on his dress shirt to continue. "Are you okay?"

Trilby paused before realizing that she meant _mentally_ , not physically. "I'm fine, Siobhan, thank you,"

Trilby didn't notice the silence until he finished putting on his clothes. He was tying his tie when Siobhan spoke. "What happened, Terrance? You- you really scared me there,"

Trilby had a hard time keeping his eye contact on Siobhan. "Trust me when I say this; this wasn't a suicide," He cleared up. Now for the excuse. He couldn't admit to seeing the bloody world, but his mind was so fogged up he couldn't think straight. "I... Something happened a while ago, that I'd rather not go into detail about. The traumatic experience left me with a form of PTSD. It normally doesn't impact my daily life, but when I'm under stress I may sometimes have... flashbacks. I take those pills when it happens to keep me calm and minimize my panic attacks and symptoms," He admitted. Not the truth, but not too far off from the truth that he wouldn't be able to cover up the holes in his story. He could see empathy in Siobhan's eyes, exactly what he wanted. "I am fine now. I'll make sure to take care of myself for the next while," He promised.

"Okay. Thank you for telling me that, Terrance. Do you want to stay with me for a while? Just to make sure you won't have another flashback, or anything?"

Trilby paused. He almost wanted to. He knew that having another human around could calm him down, and may prevent him from having another freak-out. But he couldn't. He had to figure out what was going on with this hotel. "I'm sorry, but I'd rather have some privacy right now. Thank you,"

Siobhan nodded and stood up. "Of course, sorry. I'll talk to you later, then?"

Trilby smiled. "Of course,"

Siobhan left the room, closing the door gently. Trilby waited for a minute until he was sure she was gone before standing up. His headache worsened, making him feel unsteady, but he blinked through it. He had a job to do, and his mental health wasn't going to stop him.


	2. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trilby's past catches up with him
> 
> Very OOC, a little rushed.

"Okay. Thank you for telling me that, Terrance. Do you want to stay with me for a while? Just to make sure you won't have another flashback, or anything?"

Trilby paused. He had a job to do, he knew, but he wasn't getting anywhere fast. Plus, he wasn't sure he was mentally or physically prepared to go back into the hotel hallways, unless he wanted to be found in a pool of his bodily fluids once again.

"If that's alright with you," Trilby found himself saying, although his better judgement knew he shouldn't.

Siobhan smiled. "Of course it's alright with me. Do you need me to get you anything? Food, blanket?"

Trilby smiled faintly. "I went unconscious, I didn't break a leg. Even if I did, I could probably get myself a blanket,"

"Oh, yeah. I guess," Siobhan mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

Trilby moved to get in a more comfortable position and winced at the pounding pain in his head. "Do you have painkillers, by any chance?" Trilby asked.

Siobhan perked up. "Oh, yeah. I have some in my purse. it's back in my room. Do you mind if I leave to go get it?"

"Of course not," Trilby said. He watched as Siobhan left the room and slowly closed his eyes, letting his exhaustion run through him. He was almost certain he did have a panic attack while he was in the diner, which explained why his hallucinations - if that was what they were - were worse than normal. Just the memory of being there made him on edge. Now that he was more relaxed he could observe it more rationally. He was having a panic attack mixed with overstimulation. That mixed with the trauma his body went through while being sick made him black out.

Trilby's eyes were still closed as he relaxed from the closure given from knowing he wasn't going crazy, at least not as crazy as he thought he had been. His eyes flew open when he heard a blood-curling scream, one that sounded like Siobhan.

"Siobhan?" Trilby called as he sat up, pulling on his overcoat. His heartrate sped up as he got worried. His thoughts started racing with what could have happened. Abed touching the idol, Siobhan falling into the hellish version of the hotel, the tall man coming to find them, John Defoe's angry spirit waking up and haunting them. Trilby opened the door and went for Siobhan's room, hurriedly walking down the staircase. He turned the corner and ran into Siobhan.

"Terrance? Are you okay?" Siobhan asked. She was holding her purse worriedly.

Trilby went to open his mouth to speak, but he paused when he saw someone come up behind Siobhan, wielding a sharp and bloody machete. Trilby could only watch in horror as Phillip stabbed Siobhan, the horrible sound of the machete slicing through her making Trilby feel sick. The world flashed into the hellish world, hooks hanging up bodies and decaying meat on the roof, bloody writing on the wall. Trilby went to take a step back, to run away but he tripped over whatever disgusting item was on the floor, falling backwards into the wall with a thud.

Everything went black.

 

Trilby flew out of his bed, sitting up and heaving breathes. The world felt twisted, like two dimensions bled into one in Trilby's mind. He felt something alike to nausea, like there was a tsunami in his stomach. He felt pain, guilt, fear.

"Terrance?" Siobhan asked softly. Trilby looked up, obvious fear on his face. "Hey. I think you had another flashback. How are you feeling?" She asked.

Trilby didn't know how to answer. There was no hiding that he wasn't okay, not by any means, but he couldn't let Siobhan know about his entire past. He wasn't sure he wanted to relive it.

So instead of saying anything, he broke into tears.

It started with a few hiccups, Trilby opening and closing his mouth, trying to find something to say, anything. But it quickly devolved into heart-wrenching sobs into his hands. He could barely feel Siobhan comforting him from beside him, her hand rubbing his back as he let out everything he had been afraid of admitting for years. He cried for Phillip, he cried for Simone, he cried for Jim and AJ. He cried for John Defoe, then he cried for Mathew Defoe. Finally, he cried for himself. For the pain he had went through. He cried for all the times he'd woken up puking into his toilet over nightmares, over all the times he'd lied to himself, telling himself that he was fine, that he was overreacting. He cried for the fear that had been holding him by the neck ever since he entered the hotel.

Eventually he ran out of tears to cry, still keeping his head low in embarrassment. He felt his cheeks heat up, knowing that Siobhan just sat through him emptying his heart out.

"I'm so, so sorry, Siobhan. That was very irresponsible of me," He muttered through shaking breath. He refused to look up at the woman, who still had her arm wrapped around Trilby.

"No, please don't be sorry," Siobhan said, reaching over to the table and handing Trilby his water bottle. Trilby drank from it, knowing he looked like a child with tear streaks down his face and puffy eyes. When he was done drinking he was handed a tissue, presumably from Siobhan's purse. He was still shaking when he wiped his eyes, Siobhan putting her hand back around Trilby and rubbing his back once again, comforting Trilby more than words can explain. It made Trilby realize how much he missed human contact. Just this comforting touch made Trilby feel like he would be okay once again.

"You need a break, Terrance," Siobhan spoke. "You deserve one,"

Trilby shook his head. "I need to get back to work," He argued.

"I'll work with you, then," Siobhan said stubbornly. "I don't want you to wander around alone again. Please?"

Trilby leaned into Siobhan, savouring her comfort and nodded, although his better judgement told him not to. For the first time since the Defoe Manor incident, he felt safe. He wouldn't let that go easily.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
